Winged Hussar
Winged Hussars are masters of the sky, maintaining air superiority so their allies below can focus on terrestrial threats. If necessary, a Winged Hussar can leap from the skies to join his comrades, raining destruction upon his foes below. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Winged Hussars are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with light and medium armor, and with shields (except tower shields). Flying Mount (Ex) A winged hussar gains the service of a loyal and trusty mount to carry him into battle. This mount functions as a druid’s animal companion, using the winged hussar’s level as his effective druid level. The creature must be selected from the following list: Flying Mounts A winged hussar does not take an armor check penalty on Ride checks while riding his mount. The mount is always considered combat trained and begins play with Light Armor Proficiency as a bonus feat. A winged hussar’s mount does not gain the share spells special ability. A winged hussar’s bond with his mount is strong, with the pair learning to anticipate each other’s moods and moves. Should a winged hussar’s mount die, the cavalier may find another mount to serve him after 1 week of mourning. This new mount does not gain the link, evasion, devotion, or improved evasion special abilities until after the winged hussar has earned 9xp. This ability replaces Squire Aerial Lance (Ex) At 7th level, a winged hussar learns to make devastating flying attacks. Whenever the winged hussar charges a flying opponent while wielding a lance he may wield the lance with one hand, and the lance deals double damage. This ability replaces Banner Shockwave (Ex) At 8th level, as a standard action, the winged hussar may leap off of his mount and dive weapon-first into the ground creating a shockwave that devastates all nearby creatures. All creatures within 10’ of the winged hussar’s landing take damage equal to his Deadly Charge bonus plus 1d6 per every 10’ the winged hussar fell (to a max of 1d6 per winged hussar level). Additionally, all creatures within the shockwave radius are dazed for 1 round.(Reflex save for half damage and negate effect. DC= 10+½ the winged hussar’s level +the winged hussar’s charisma modifier). The winged hussar takes falling damage equal to 1d6 per every 30’ he dove (rounded up). This attack must be taken at the end of his mount’s movement. The target square must be within 5’ of his mount’s location. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to the Winged Hussar’s charisma modifier. This ability replaces Mighty Charge Lightning Lance (Ex) At 12th level, the winged hussar may make a diving attack similar to Shockwave, but instead of targeting an area, the winged hussar may dive onto the target of his challenge ability as if making a charge attack and gains the benefit of his Aerial Lance ability as well. The winged hussar also gains a bonus to hit equal to 1 for every 10’ he fell (if it is greater than the bonus provided by his Unavoidable Charge ability). The target is also stunned for 1 round (fortitude save negates. DC= 10+½ the winged hussar’s level +the winged hussar’s charisma modifier +1 for every 10’ the winged hussar fell). After the attack, the winged hussar lands in any space from which he could reach his target. The winged hussar takes falling damage equal to 1d6 per every 30’ he dove (rounded up). This attack must be taken at the end of his mount’s movement. The target enemy must be within 5’ of his mount’s location. This ability replaces Demanding Challenge Cast From Heaven (Ex) At 14th level, a winged hussar learns air superiority tactics to maintain control of the skies. When the winged hussar charges a flying enemy, he can make a free trip combat maneuver if his charge attack is successful. The enemy must make a fly check with a DC equal to half the damage dealt by the attack that provoked the trip attempt. If the fly check is unsuccessful, the enemy falls 10’ plus an additional 10’ for every 5 by which the fly check failed. Should the enemy strike the ground, it takes falling damage as if it had fallen from its original height. This free combat maneuver does not provoke an attack of opportunity. This ability replaces Greater Banner Category:World Category:Custom Category:Character Category:Cavalier Category:Class Category:Archetype